


Regina's Quick Fix: Captain Hook Again

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic Rabbit, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: They are on their way to Neverland and Hook wants another chance with Regina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my pretties, here's another Hook sexcapade. Let me know what you think!

**Captain Hook Again**

As the ship made its way to the vortex, Regina made her way to the stairs. She gripped the railing as the ship tipped over, and still she lost her footing, stumbling down the stairs and landing at the bottom. As the ship landed and stilled in the water, Regina groaned and a head appeared at the top of the landing.

“Are you alright, your majesty?” The captain’s lilt called down to her.

“I’m fine,” she called back, muttering to herself, “but I’ll be bruised in the morning.”

“Would you like to make it worth your while?” She heard at her elbow. She looked up just in time to see Captain Hook grasp her forearm and yank her up. She gasped at the jolt through her body.

“What do you mean?” She asked, brushing at her pants.

“The bruises, I could ease the pain and maybe create more pleasurable bruises.” The captain gave a rapscallion grin, before capturing her lips, biting and bruising them. Regina returned his kiss with fervor. Pulling at his leather jacket and pushing it off his shoulders.

Invading her mouth with his tongue, he maneuvered her towards his quarters, needing the softness of his bed. He scooped her up bridal style as he walked over the threshold into his room, the door slamming behind them. Setting her down on the bed, he joined her and Regina in her impatience removed their clothes magically.

When Hook saw her nipples peaked, he dipped his head, sucking and laving over each nipple adoringly. Regina arched her back and moaned. Hook’s hardened cock, pushed against Regina’s hip and her center gave a couple throbs. Wanting to feel him inside her, she reached down between them and grasped his length. Hook groaned, pulled away from her breasts and planted a searing kiss on her lips. Regina guided him over her thigh and between her legs. His tip slipped through her wetness and a moment later he plunged his full length in her all in one go. Regina whimpered at the fullness and arched beneath him.

Revelling in her tightness, Hook stilled within her and then slowly pulled out of her heat to thrust back into her again. Regina’s eyes closed and a smile played on her lips as her body found his rhythm. The sounds and scents of sex enclosed around them, Regina’s soft moans and whimpers, Hook panting and groaning, the slapping of their skin as Hook continued to thrust hard within her. Even as Hook felt Regina tighten around his cock, he knew she needed more, so he held up his hook to her and she smiled at him as she magicked the rabbit back on it. The sound of vibration reverberated through the air and then Regina felt it where she needed it most. Her walls clenched at Hook’s cock as she came hard and with a couple hard thrusts Hook joined her in ecstasy. He continued to thrust helping her to ride out her orgasm. A couple minutes later completely spent, he rested his body on top of her, rolling over still nestled inside her. They both lay quietly gaining their bearings and relishing each other’s warmth.

A knock sounded at the door and Charming’s voice filtered through, “Hook, we have a situation,” a pause and then, “and I can’t find Regina. We need help on deck. Now!”

Hook huffed and slid out of Regina, looking for his clothes. Regina’s hand came up and he looked down to find himself clothed. “I’ll leave first,” Hook stated, “you can join us on deck in a few minutes.” He licked his lips as he gazed at her still naked body. Smiling at her, he said, “Please don’t be long. I’ll thinking of you every second.”

Hook turned and joined David in the hallway.


End file.
